


Avengers Cruiselines

by Molly_Ren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belching, Belly Kink, Cruise Ships, Feedism, Multi, Swimming Pools, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, feederism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Ren/pseuds/Molly_Ren
Summary: Somewhere on the Dark Web, devoted fans copy, share, and debate over fragmented files of a very unusual vacation. The following are transcripts of those video files.





	1. Part A

**Vacation**

**[Abrupt beginning of recorded material]**

The first shot is of a man lying in a bed. He has a baseball cap pulled down so far that his face is nearly covered by the bill, and he’s snoring loudly.

**Woman’s voice:** Steve’s taking a nap.

The camera tilts, probably being set on the bed, before it’s taken up again and offers a new view: that of the sleeping man’s taut, swollen belly. It has a glorious blonde happy trail, and for a few moments we can watch it gently swell with every breath.

**Woman’s voice:** Well, I think he’s earned it.

Cut: the same bed, with the same man, only the baseball cap is now pushed up so we can see his face. 

**Woman’s voice** : Hey Steve. how you feeling?

A second man shoves his way into the frame. He is also wearing a baseball cap. 

**2nd Man** : Oh, just chillin’ with the bae. 

The man proceeds to sprawl all over Steve's still-distended belly, causing him to groan. 

**Woman’s voice:** Hi B. You taking good care of Steve?

**Steve, trying to move “B” off his distended belly:** Where did you even learn that phrase? 

Pauses to look up at the camera. 

**Steve:** Are you filming this?

**Woman’s voice:** Just today. I haven’t had a vacation in a decade, Rogers: decided I’d make a momento. 

**B:** Guess we better make it memorable. 

B leans in to give Rogers a kiss. Right before their lips meet, Rogers pulls off his baseball cap and uses it as a shield. The camerawoman laughs.

**[Abrupt end of recorded material]**

 


	2. Part B

**[Abrupt beginning of material]**

Steve and B are standing in a hallway, clad only in baggy swim trunks, and having what appears to be a belching contest. If it wasn’t for the loud carpeting, it could be a scene from a frat house.

 **B:** Nice one, Steve.

Steve slaps his belly, which looks smaller than in the earlier shot but still has a deep curve, and gives an even bigger belch. A door behind them opens, and Pepper Pots, CEO of Stark Industries, emerges wearing only a white fluffy towel.

 **B:** Oh shit.

 **Camerawoman:** Busted.

 **Pepper, arching an eyebrow:** Boys. Some people are sleeping.

 **Man’s voice:** Yeah, you wouldn’t want to wake daddy.

Tony Stark peers over Pepper’s shoulder.

 **Tony Stark:** Whoa, Nat! How did you get on the wait list for one of those? C’mere--

Pepper rolls her eyes but obligingly moves out of the way so the camerawoman (Nat) can get closer to Stark, who is completely naked except for a leather collar around his neck. The entire view fills up with his face as he inspects Nat’s camera, which seems to be a Google Glass-like arrangement as he lifts it off his face and puts it on his own.

 **Tony Stark:** Well, I’m Tony Stark, and this is my crib...

The others follow him back into the room, laughing. In the middle of the room is a huge rumpled bed, and lying in it is Bruce Banner, who looks up at Tony with a mixture of amusement and dismay.

 **Bruce Banner:** Are you sure that’s a good idea?

Like Stark, he is completely naked.

 **Nat:** Don’t worry, I’ll edit out the faces.

**[several seconds of the video is corrupted]**

**Banner:** I love you

Banner kisses Stark.

Stark sits for a moment in silence, a slow astonished smile spreading over his face, before ushering everyone out of the room. At the last moment he gets very close to Nat’s Google Glass again

 **Stark, whispering:** Did you get that? Send me a copy. Six copies.

**[Abrupt end of recorded material.]**

 


	3. Part c

**[Abrupt beginning of recorded material]**

Underwater. The camera operator is looking up from the bottom of a swimming pool. The water is completely empty and still.

Thor, the god of Thunder, plunges into the water from above. He does not acknowledge the cameraperson as he arches up from his dive and swims over the them. The camera operator does a close, slow pan of Thor’s chiseled body as he glides by. The camera follows, still at close range, then surfaces in time to watch Thor stride out of the water, his back muscles glistening.

**[Abrupt end of recorded material]**

 


	4. Part D

**[Abrupt beginning of material]**

Steve and B are sitting in deck chairs near a pool, presumably the same one Thor just emerged from (Thor can be seen toweling himself in the background.) It becomes obvious at this point that the Avengers are not in a hotel, but on a cruise ship.

Steve, still wearing only trunks, is relaxing as B rubs suntan lotion into Steve’s rounded belly.

 **Nat, offscreen** : Are you his fluffer?

B looks up and grins.

**[Several seconds of video are corrupted.]**

**Thor:** \--contest?

 **B:** You want to go again?

B squeezes Steve’s belly.

 **Steve:** Yeah. Yeah, I could go for that. You got any more of that Asguardian mead?

 **B:** Re-match!

B gives Nat a high-five.

 **B:** Now I guess I’m really _am_ the tummy-fluffer.

The scene changes to a Steve’s-eye view of his belly--he is apparently wearing the camera now as he eats and drinks. Steve burps constantly throughout this scene. 

**[Abrupt end of recorded material]**


End file.
